Waste receptacles, especially for urban refuse removal, have of late been composed of synthetic resin material and can have, on the front of the container, a formation which is engaged by a container lifter of a vehicle into which that container can be dumped.
Below the formation, a grip may be formed from the synthetic resin material of the front wall and can be engaged during the dumping of the container to stabilize it and prevent tilting of the container in an undesired manner. For example, the container lifter or the vehicle may be provided with a lock which can engage the grip. The grip is usually provided so that it bridges two portions of the front wall of the container and itself can have inner and outer walls which are interconnected at their top and by webs between the inner and outer wall portions.
Waste containers of this type have a tendency for the grip to break away after significant usage. Essentially the grip tears loose at its ends so that the container becomes unusable.